


Midnight Memories

by Spongecatdog



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of canon deaths, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spongecatdog/pseuds/Spongecatdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Togami woke up to a cooling bed. He blinked slowly and reached over to pat the area where Naegi should be. His eyes shot open as he sat straight up in bed, looking frantically around for the smaller boy before he realized, no, this is not Hope's Peak Academy, and yes, Naegi was more than likely perfectly fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the Otp Prompt post: 
> 
> Imagine Person A waking up in the middle of the night and realizing that Person B isn't sleeping beside them, so A has to go look for them. Where is B? And why are they out of bed?

Togami woke up to a cooling bed. He blinked slowly and reached over to pat the area where Naegi should be. His eyes shot open as he sat straight up in bed, looking frantically around for the smaller boy before he realized, no, this is not Hope's Peak Academy, and yes, Naegi was more than likely perfectly fine. Still, it worried the blond. He reached over to the nightstand to grab his glasses. Togami slid them on his face as he wandered around their house to find the missing brunette.

It didn't take long for Togami to find Naegi. The blond just had to find the source of the mumbling words. After resting in the shadows for a moment to reassure himself that Naegi was fine, Togami sighed lowly. Even after they had left that dreaded school, Naegi still found ways to make him worry. Togami was about to ask Naegi what on Earth he was doing at 2 'o clock in the morning when he was distracted by what the sitting figure was saying.

"...zono Sayaka, Mukuro Ikusaba, Leon Kuwata,..."

Togami froze. Was Naegi...naming the students killed at Hope's Peak Academy? Togami walked forward silently. True to Togami's theory, Naegi was sitting at their kitchen table naming all the people who died at Hope's Peak Academy. When the smaller boy would finish at the end with Junko Enoshima's name, he would start back at the beginning with Maizono Sayaka's name. Naegi's tone was crossed somewhere between weary and sad. Togami's hand clenched involuntarily. He lightly knocked on the wall next to him. It was a method they had used to identify each other and show they were around. It was a childish thing, but it worked well. (Although they all knew it was really because they didn't want to stress each other out by tiny moments of shock when they had already had way too much in their lives already.)

Naegi jumped and flew around to face Togami with wide eyes. Togami quickly walked across the room and hugged Naegi with a sigh. The stiff body in his arms alarmed him."There is no need to fly into a panic attack, you know. It is only me. Nobody else is here, Naegi." Togami didn't let go until the other had relaxed in his arms and was breathing normally again. He backed up to give Naegi some space. The brunette shot him a thankful glance. "Thanks, Togami-kun." Togami rolled his eyes and began tapping one foot. "Tell me, Naegi. What exactly are you doing up at..." Togami glanced at his watch and raised an eyebrow. "2:40 in the morning. Most people would be sleeping as I am sure you are well aware." Naegi had been with Togami long enough to know that despite his annoyed tone and sharp words, the blond was actually worried for him.

Naegi smiled sheepishly while poking at his cheek with his finger. "W-Why I'm up at 2:40 in the morning? I'm sure there is a very interesting answer to that, Togami-kun." Naegi muttered. Togami looked at his skeptically. "Yes, Naegi, I am sure there is. I am very curious as to the reason as well if it is in fact so interesting." Naegi fidgeted with a small smile on his face. Togami sighed again and pulled out a chair, facing Naegi. "Really, Naegi. It is fine to talk to me about your problems. There is no need to keep it all bottled up inside of you. Doing so is extremely unhealthy." Togami cupped his hands around Naegi's twitching ones. Before Naegi could question the motion, Togami quickly shushed him. "Your constant fidgeting was annoying me. Now." Togami looked Naegi straight in the eyes. "Tell me what was so troubling that you had to get up from our bed, come to the kitchen table, and recite the names of people long gone?"

Naegi flinched. Ah...so he had been caught, huh? There wasn't much of a need to hide it if Togami had heard that much. The blond had probably already figured out what was wrong but wanted to hear it from his mouth directly. Naegi drew in a deep breath before his eyes skirted away. "I was...I had another nightmare." Togami immediately drew Naegi into another hug. He had been through enough of Naegi's post nightmares to know what to do. Naegi blinked. "T-Togami-kun? What are y-" Togami cut him off before he could finish. "You are worried, correct? The proper response to calm someone down is to hold them and share body heat." Naegi paused and let Togami's words sink into his mind. He smiled into Togami's night shirt. Even after all this time, Togami-kun was still Togami-kun. Naegi supposed that was one of the many reasons that he liked Togami so much. His constant stability was calming in every way.

Togami shuffled and finally let go of Naegi. A part of Naegi missed the warmth and comfort sorely, but the other half knew the chances of anything long with a sleep deprived Togami were not likely even with his 'Super High School Level Luck.' Although, Naegi realized with a snort, he was kind of sleep deprived too at this point. Togami raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. The two enjoyed the silence throughout the house. What might have been creepy alone was comforting while with another person.

"What did you dream about that made you so...unsettled, Naegi?" Togami knew that asking Naegi might be a bad idea but at the same time, he knew that the brunette was a lot more stronger than he looked. Naegi shuffled. "I was...dreaming about all of our friends...They were reaching out to me and blaming me for their deaths… They said I could have stopped it, that I should have tried harder…" Naegi's words trailed off into an unhappy murmur. His fingers began tapping on the table to distract himself from revisiting the dreams. The scenes flashed through his mind despite his attempt to keep them at bay.

Sayaka Maizono laying against the wall in the shower, blood splattered everywhere.

Mukuro Ikusaba,dressed as Junko, getting stabbed by multiple spears coming from the floor, still in shock from her death.

Leon Kuwata looking terrified as he was repeatedly bludgeoned with baseballs.

Chihiro Fujisaki hanging limply from the cords typing her to the equipment like a marionette doll with its strings cut.

Mondo Oowada with tears still in his eyes as he was dragged away to face his death on a motorcycle that only reminded him of what he had done and what his brother would think of him now.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru laying on the ground with a bloody mallet next to him.

Hifumi Yamada dying after being so close to living.

Celestia Ludenburg preparing to burn to death on a stake.

Sakura Oogami who sacrificed herself so that they could all survive and live on.

Alter-Ego, who was more than just a last hope, being crushed repeatedly.

And finally Junko Enoshima facing her final despair with a giant smile because even if she did all of this to them, she was still their friend at one point, and Naegi needed to remember everyone at Hope's Peak Academy who died.

All of them were reaching for Naegi. Telling him he could have done something, that he could have tried harder, that he could have saved them. Naegi didn't realize he was crying until he felt Togami swiping away his tears with his thumb. Togami cupped Naegi's face so that they were facing each other directly. "Listen to me, Naegi. I know for a fact that none of them would ever blame you. You tried your best to save everyone. We all know that you did everything you could just so we could make it out of that hell hole. Nobody blames you, neither the dead or the living… They are all so proud of you. Can you not see it, Naegi?"

Naegi's eyes widened and suddenly tears began pouring out of his eyes. He almost headbutted Togami's stomach he flung himself at Togami so fast. His hands clenched around Togami's shirt, causing wrinkles. Broken sobs crawled out of his mouth. Togami stiffened before lowering his arms to protectively cover Naegi. If Naegi got any snot on his clothes, then he would simply have the other clean it later. But for now, the dirty clothes were worth it if Naegi finally let out his repressed feelings.

They stayed like that for a while, holding each other and listening to Naegi's heart trying to patch itself back together so he could smile again. After a while, Naegi pulled away with a sad smile, a stray hiccup coming out every now and then. His face was bright red, and his eyes were shiny only in the way they could be after crying. Naegi wiped his face and looked up at Togami. "Thanks, Togami-kun. I really needed that." Naegi blinked at looked at Togami's (now ruined) shirt. Naegi squeaked and started flailing. "I'm so sorry, Togami-kun! I didn't mean to ruin your shirt! Um, um, quick take it off!" Togami rolled his eyes with a small smile and began unbuttoning his shirt to hand to Naegi. Naegi immediately took it was almost out the door before Togami could tell him "Make sure it comes back without a spot."

Naegi turned to face him with a bright smile that only a person with the title of Super High School Level Hope could give and gave a short 'Kay!' before disappearing around the corner.

Togami got up to make a cup of tea since there was no way he could go back to sleep after Naegi's episode. Pulling out two cups, Togami decided that despite all the trouble that Naegi was, he was glad to have the short brunette with him.


End file.
